dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Onew
Perfil thumb|295px *'Nombre artístico: '온유 / Onew *'Nombre real:' 이진기 / Lee Jin Ki *'Apodos:' Leader, Tofu, Dubu, Ondubu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, Presentador, Compositor, Actor Musical *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangmyeong, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo:' Sagitario *'Signo chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment Dramas *Descendents of the Sun (KBS2, 2015) *Dating was the Easiest (Beetm TV, 2015) *Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) ''cameo '' *A Bit Of Love (KBS2, 2013) ''cameo *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) cameo *Oh My God x2 (SBS Plus, 2012) cameo *Athena (SBS, 2010) cameo *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) cameo *My Precious Child (KBS2,2008) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Moonlight tema para Miss Korea (2013) *''In Your Eyes ''tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Programas de TV *2015: JTBC Witch Hunt - Junto a Taemin *2015: JTBC SNL Korea *2015: JTBC Abnormal Summit - Junto a Minho *2014: SBS Law of the Jungle in Borneo *2013: KBS Golden Camera *2012: MBC Radio Star - Junto a Taemin *2012: JTBC Shinhwa Broadcast - Junto a SHINee *2011: SBS Star King *2011: KBS Happy Together 3 *2011: SBS Strong Heart (Ep. 69-70) *2010: SBS Star King *2010: KBS Oh! My School *2010: KBS Hello Baby! - Junto a SHINee *2010: KBS Ya Haeng Sung/Night Star (Como MC) *2009: SBS Star King (Ep. 131-132, 144) *2009: KBS Invincible Youth *2009: MBC Flower Boys Generation *2008: Mnet SHINee's YunHaNam :'Programas Musicales''' *2012: MBC Incheon Korean Music Wave *2010-2011: MBC Show! Music Core *2010: MBC The 8th Korean Film Awards (Red Carpet Host) Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) Programas de Radio *2008-2009: Super Juniors "Kiss the Radio“ ( DJ Especial con Jonghyun) *2008-2009: Park Kyung Lims "Byulbam Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2008-2009: Shindongs and Shinyoungs "Shim Shim Tapa Radio“ (DJ con Jonghyun y Minho) *2009: Taeyeon's "Chin Chin Radio“ (DJ con Minho) *2009: KBS-2FMs "Music Show Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2010: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Reemplazando a Leeteuk) *2010: Taeyeons "Chin Chin Radio“ (Invitado especial) *2010: KBS-R Cool FM "Lee Soo Young’s Radio Show“ (DJ invitado) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Especial) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" ( DJ Especial con Key) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Dj Especial junto a Dana) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio (Dj Especial junto a Key) *2013:Super Junior "Kiss The Radio (Dj junto a Dana reemplazando a Ryeowook y Sungmin por varios días.) *2013: "Kiss the Radio: Open Concert (Dj especial) Musicales *Rock of Ages (2010) *The Brothers Were Brave (2010) Colaboraciones *Vanilla Love - ft. Lee Hyun Ji *One Year Later ft. Jessica (Girls Generation) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': SHINee **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín *'Educucación:' Chungwoon University *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''M.V.P's *'Especialidades:Cantar, Piano, Japonés *'''Hobbies: Piano y chino *'Comida favorita:' Pollo *'''Religión: '''Católico * Ama el pollo. *En un programa de KBS eligió a Bo Ram de T-ara como su chica ideal. *El 26 de junio del 2009 en una presentación en el Music Bank en las promociones de Juliette, se salvó de tener un grave accidente cuando cayó a su lado una de las luces de iluminación del escenario. Sin embargo, del susto se desmayó aunque no tuvo lesiones. *Le encanta la música Trot (género folklórico Coreano). *Al presentarse por primera vez en un escenario, no podía ver nada frente a él e incluso se le olvidó la letra de la canción antes de salir. Pero al recordar que sus padres estaban sentados cerca, pensó: " No, debo verme bien para ellos", y se calmó gradualmente. *Compró un auto para su padre con el dinero que recibió por primera vez después de su debut. *En el programa "Night Star" se hizo famoso por su "ttakbam". *La ópera hace llorar a Onew cada vez que la escucha. *Confesó que le gustaría hacer un dueto con ALi. * Onew es un amigo cercano a Lee Joon de MBLAQ. * Onew envidia a Super Junior y SNSD por tener tantos miembros. * El hecho de que Onew sea mayor que Taemin lo hace sentir orgulloso. * Recomendación de Onew cuando sientas que tu corazón está a punto de caer; Sostenerlo,así no se caerá. * Cuando Onew era chico, quería ser un diseñador de modelos de LEGO. * Onew duerme con las sabanas cubriéndole de cabeza a pies. Es por eso que cuando despierta, está cubierto de sudor. * Tiene un cierto parecido al actor japonés Matsuda Shota. * Su nombre artístico significa “Suave, Amable”, por esto le gusta ser llamado así, en vez de por su verdadero nombre. * De todos los miembros, Onew es el que entrenó más tiempo. * Es el miembro que a tenido más caídas en los conciertos. * Le gusta la comida picante. * Se decía que Onew para perder peso, se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana y nadaba por una hora. * Se adapta muy bien a las situaciones. La primera vez que se vistió como chica se sintió fascinado e incómodo pero después de un rato comenzó a hacer bailes sexys. * Se convierte en el hazme reír en el coche cuando grita ‘¡Murciégalos!” y empieza a imitar a un murciélago. * A Onew le gustan las chicas con dedos largos. * En días de trainee, Onew siempre cargaba los libros de tarea de Minho. * Una vez, Key tuvo que pedir a Onew que lo acompañara al baño ya que tenía miedo de los fantasmas. * Cuando Onew tenga novia quiere cantar y tocar el piano para ella. * Siempre carga con medicinas personales para el mismo y para todos los miembros de SHINee porque ellos a menudo no se sienten bien cuando están en aviones. * Su sueño es presentarse en el Coliseo Romano. * Cuando se presentó por primera vez, no podía ver nada en frente de el e incluso olvidó la letra de la canción antes de subir al escenario. * Tiene miedo de cargar bebés y animales desde que se le cayó un cachorrito cuando pequeño. * En un “Fan Meeting” de SHINee, Onew se sintió muy nervioso, ya que cuando vinieron las fans a pedir su autógrafo, a él se le olvido como autografiar y como firmar. * Su canción favorita de SHINee es Replay porque fue con la que debutaron. * El periodo más triste de la vida de Onew fue su periodo de trainee. El sentía que todos mejoraban, pero el se quedaba estancado, sin poder avanzar. * Cree que tiene un sexto sentido para predecir cuando va a llover. * A Onew le gustaría aprender a tocar la marimba. * Onew dice que cuando Jonghyun empieza a llorar, el llora todo el día. * Cuando Onew tenga novia, le gustaría correr en la playa y jugar “Atrápame” con ella. * A Onew le gusta hacer a la gente reír haciendo su imitación del pato Donald. * Si Onew tuviera que compararse con un animal, se compararía con un pingüino porque le gustan los pingüinos. * Cuando Onew vaya a presentar a su novia en un futuro, lo hará en un estilo formal. * Si Onew tuviera una novia de diferente raza, el aprendería el lenguaje por ella. Y a pesar de que no fuera muy fluido en ella, le diría lo mucho que la ama en ese lenguaje. Entonces el la llevaría a Corea porque hay muy bonitos lugares ahí. * Cuando le preguntaron quienes eran sus tipos ideales y si ya la habían conocido, Onew dijo que a él le gustan las chicas que lo aman. Pero dijo que ha conocido a muchas. * A Onew realmente le gusta jugar con armas de juguete. * Onew prefiere leche de fresa que de chocolate. * Cuando le preguntaron “¿A quién crees que te pareces más?”, Onew respondió “A mis padres” * Taemin dice que Onew se mira raro cuando está serio. * El miembro que Taemin piensa que lo hace reír más es Onew. * Cuando Onew comienza a cantar, se vuelve adicto a ello. * Onew se adapta fácilmente. A cualquier lugar que el vaya, se vuelve como la gente que vive ahí * Gyeongshik (el manager de SHINee) siempre se preocupa por Onew porque él es muy torpe. * Onew admite que tiene poco aguante físico. Minho fuertemente concuerda. * Onew niega que es un Tofu. Dice que no hay posibilidad de que sea un Tofu porque es un humano * Onew sabe cómo tejer. * Nichkhun es cercano a Minho y Onew de SHINee. Ellos hablan mucho por teléfono. * Los miembros de SHINee cantan para el cada que hace su Onew Condition: "Haga lo que haga es Onew Condition" (traducido al español). * En los MELON MUSIC AWARD 2013, Onew abrazo por detrás a Suho(EXO), pareciera que son muy cercanos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bDWKbfecr4 Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Official Galería Onew 0.jpg Onew2.jpg Onew3.jpg Onew 4.jpg Onew 5.jpg Onew 6.jpg Onew 7.jpg Onew 8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KLíder Categoría:Nacidos en 1989